


Huntress

by AliceCambio



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Alucard has never encountered the Hellsing family, and there is no Hellsing Organization. Instead, Integra is an independent hunter whom he encounters whilst traveling. Multiple chapters coming. Crossposted on Tumblr boredstudent-blog.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alucard had traveled for over a hundred years, and encountered many interesting, unusual things throughout his travels. Nothing interested him more than the humans, however. They were slow, easy to mess with, and easy to hunt. On top of that, they were constantly in some form of war with one another, or threatening war. They seemed hellbent on ending their own existence. 

They had invented cars, computers, and even traveled to the moon, all while trying to kill one another. Every country had been involved in some way in two separate world wars. Even in 2018, mortals had to worry about mass shootings, bombings, and other attacks in places of worship or schools. He felt some pity for them, but never got involved with their squabbles. Even if he tried, he knew they would try and find other ways and reasons to kill one another. Nonetheless, he was fascinated with how the mortals had changed the world. 

Alucard truly enjoyed the mortals’ inventions, especially those they created for travel purposes, to communicate, and to trade and transfer information. Machines devoted to transport, even poorly made ones, were interesting and useful, and cellular phones and the internet were interesting as well. He loved picking up his handheld device and being able to contact the people who could provide bagged blood for him (blood donations and the mortals’ ability to preserve blood for a short amount of time was a true wonder, and so helpful for a vampire, if that vampire had the right connections), and receiving a reply within minutes. He also loved being able to pick up either his laptop computer or his cellular phone and find information he needed, especially when he decided to travel. 

What outright shocked him regarding the humans was not their capacity for invention or their capacity for killing one another. It was how they had managed to survive the eons at all. He was even impressed by the humans who came before him, before he was human himself. How could any humans, any one of them, have made it so far with all the creatures and monsters out there which considered those humans a food source?  
Vampires, shapeshifters, ghouls, zombies, rougarou, and countless other monsters often lived on humans, or a vital part of them, such as their blood, brains, or hearts. There were hundreds of millions of these monsters walking the earth, and somehow, humans had survived being hopelessly, pitifully close to extinction for hundreds of years and even managed to reproduce to over 7 billion in sheer numbers, despite trying to kill one another and the countless dangers from the supernatural world. What was more amazing to Alucard was that it seemed only a few hundred people knew about the supernatural world, and they were often labelled insane or weird, and written off by society. Then he learned the truth, through a surprising encounter with one of his fellow vampires. 

He was walking down a side street in London, stalking a couple of girls who had just wobbled their way out of a nightclub, when a hand reached out and yanked him behind a large van. Alucard snarled at the other vampire, who let him go and raised his hands to him, palms forward and out. For a moment, Alucard stared at him. He was tall, almost as tall as Alucard, and had blonde hair tied back. His eyes were blue. 

“Apologies, my friend. I didn’t mean to start a fight.”

“I’m not your friend. I have no kinsmen,” Alucard replied curtly. “What do you want of me?”

“I was stopping you from feeding. There is a Hunter in the area. One of the other local vampires got too carefree regarding his feedings, and it attracted them.”

“A hunter? Why would someone who kills animals for fun want something to do with vampires?” Alucard asked, feeling oddly naïve asking the question.

“No, one of those mortals who like to hunt us and other supernatural creatures down. Some of them are walking into their deaths, but I’ve heard the one that’s in town is quite good.”

“We’re actually hunted by mortals?” Alucard said, incredulous. 

“Yes. Some of them are very good, too. They learn our ways and watch newspapers and track us when they see too many suspicious murders or odd crimes. I’ve heard some specialize in vampires and some hunt every non-human they encounter."

“How can these hunters be that good? Our senses alone outmatch theirs by miles. They may be able to learn our weaknesses, but we can still glamour or trick them. And how stupid can they be, hunting something that could easily kill them faster?”

“You’d be surprised at how good they can be with hunting us,” the other vampire said, shifting for a moment and lifting his shirt. His chest was crisscrossed with bubbled skin. At the center of his chest, a large cross-shaped scar sat, where the bars met, there was a white, hard patch, almost like—

“Is that your breastbone?” Alucard asked, horrified and intrigued at the same time. 

“Yes,” the other vampire said, lowering his shirt. “It was about fifty years ago, now. Some hunter from the Catholic Church. They have their own little force, called Iscariot. He put the cross down on me to keep me down, and then dripped water on what wasn’t being burned by the cross. He answered his phone and left the room because I kept screaming, and I managed to roll until the cross fell off me.”

“Are all hunters from the church?”

“No. Most of them are independents, or work in small teams. Look, just be careful. Try and get some donated stuff, or don’t kill when you feed. It might even be a good idea to go and stay in a different part of London, for now.”

Alucard nodded slowly, barely listening to the other man. He was considering doing just the opposite of what the vampire in front of him was advising. He wanted to be obvious, wanted to be noticed so he could meet one of these mortals who dared to hunt vampires and other monsters. He wanted to see just how good they could be, especially one of the independent ones the other vampire had mentioned. He wasn’t terribly surprised that the Catholics, an organized group, could produce a good and possibly psychotic hunter, but an independent one… could they be that tough? Would they be tougher? 

Alucard wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of Huntress, everybody! It is the beginning of the Cheddar incident, where we meet Walter. This chapter is from over Integra’s shoulder, and the next chapter will be the rest of the Cheddar incident, and will be from over Alucard’s shoulder. I will try and get that written and posted within the next few weeks.   
> This chapter is safe for work, though it does mention weapons and hint at past violence in Integra’s history. Also, I do draw a lot of inspiration for this story from being a diehard Supernatural fan.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing started her day off like any other: drinking strong coffee and cleaning her weapons while listening to the radio. The local news station was boring, but at least she didn’t have to listen to the “clever” banter between deejays on the more popular stations. Besides, the straightforwardness of the newscaster’s voice was soothing, like a teacher lecturing a child while they worked on their notes. She could quickly find a rhythm and efficiently clean her weapons to that rhythm. 

When she was nearly done, the phone on her kitchen wall jangled loudly. She sighed, dropping the silver blade next to her polishing oil, and stood. It was never going to be a good day when she got a call from someone before one o’clock. 

“Integra Hellsing. What’s the emergency?” She said tersely into the phone. 

“It’s me. I need your help taking down a vampire that’s taken over a village south of Bristol. It’s called Cheddar,” an old, tired male voice uttered through the phone, just as terse as Integra’s. Integra relaxed at the sound of Walter C. Dornez. She had known Walter for all her life, had been trained by him after her father and uncle passed. He was someone who she could always trust, and once of the few people she loved… not that she ever said it out loud. Hunters didn’t say such flowery things out loud. 

“The whole town? How?”

“According to the police scanner, before they stopped using it, anyway, the new priest in town is the suspect. I think he’s turned most of the town into ghouls. I’m not sure what other information we can glean from those involved, until the evening newspaper comes in. I suggest we move in now and stop the freak before he does any more damage.”  
“Right. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“I think I have all that we need, although I wouldn’t mind an extra bottle of holy water, if you can spare it.”

“I can pick some up,” Integra said, turning towards the clock on the wall. “We have seven-no, six hours until sundown.”

“On my way.” Integra hung up. They didn’t need to say goodbye. They didn’t want to, either. 

Integra gathered her tools and weapons, checking that the guns were properly loaded with blessed silver bullets, glass bottles and balloons filled with water, and packing smaller items into a back pack, like smoke bombs and flash-bombs, fireworks designed to flash and bang, confusing vampires and other freaks and monsters. The last thing she did was to double check that the silver cross, a plain and simple adornment on her pale neck, tucked under a simple black button-down shirt. Integra wasn’t one for jewelry, but this piece was also a tool. It saved her from more vampire bites than she could count.

Integra picked up the bags and went to her Mister. Mister was her Triumph TR6, a car her father had handed down, to her, one of the few material possessions she would cry over if she ever lost it or the car became damaged beyond repair. Her father had bought it when he was middle-aged, and passed it to her, spending most of the last ten or so years of his life teaching her how to care for the vehicle. It was her home, at times, and she loved it. She’d gotten blind-drunk in it when her father died, and used it to run when her uncle came to kill her, angry that she was given the house and other property her father had, and that he hadn’t gotten a damn thing from him. He’d found her, and so had Walter. Walter helped her clean up the mess, and swore to never tell anyone about her uncle’s demise, while they sat in the Triumph. 

She slid into the driver’s seat, lovingly brushing her hand over the steering wheel for a moment before putting the key into the ignition. 

A couple of hours later, she stopped in front of an old, rusty Toyota Hilux, parked in front of the welcome sign for the town of Cheddar. Just twenty feet beyond the sign was a line of cop cars. Integra could only see a couple of police, just sitting on their car hoods, looking towards the small town. 

Walter was leaning against the old pickup, a small CB radio perched on the hood. 

“Hey. Have they said anything?” Integra said as she approached. 

“No. About an hour ago, they sent in six police officers. They looked like they were barely out of the academy, especially the girl. They go into the church, where I think the vampire priest is holed up, but no one comes out. Once in a while, you do hear screams, though.”

Unexpectedly, the sunlight seemed to flicker off, like a lamp with a loose lightbulb. Walter and Integra looked up, surprised. 

“Have you ever seen that, Walter?”

“No. It looks like the sun has been shadowed by a giant hand. I’ve heard that some vampires can do this, but I don’t think it is the vampire in there. We should be more careful than we already are.”

“Right. Want some garlic for your pockets? Extra cross?” Integra inquired, turning to Mister’s hood, opening it and exposing some of the weapons she had brought along.  
“My cross shattered in a fight with a rougarou last week, so sure. Any ideas on how we’ll get past the cops?”

“Distraction, maybe? I saw a few cars with for sale signs in the windows about fifty feet down the road. We could loosen one from its spot and send it rolling into a tree or something.”

“Do you really think it would work?”

“Works better than claiming we’re some made up authority, like you tried to do last time,” Integra retorted. “We almost got arrested for that, and the freak got away, remember?”

“Yes, yes. You just love rubbing any mistakes I make in my face, don’t you? Brat,” Walter snapped back. 

“Ah, its only to keep you spry in your old age.” 

“Or to be a brat just for fun,” he said gruffly. He then winked at her and moved to her side. “So, what did you bring?”

“All I had.”

When the pair turned back to the town, they were again stunned by an odd sight. The entire valley in which Cheddar lay was blanketed by thick fog, including the police cars. Integra’s eyes squinted as she looked through her spectacles at the mist, trying to find any possible signs of life within. 

“Walter, have you ever seen anything like this before? 

“No. We need to work out a plan before we go into that. Something’s not right.”


End file.
